


The White Wildcard

by BrokenRequiem



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series, RWBY
Genre: Abilities in the real world, Bible verses, Don't like?, For Jaune's group, I mean... kinda?, Jaune doesn't take shit from anybody, Not exactly the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Personas... except not really, Plenty of Christian Characters, Then don't read!, Whatever I decide to call Jaune's group, X-Over elements and mentions, and situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenRequiem/pseuds/BrokenRequiem
Summary: What defines a Wildacrd? What makes it so that a Wildcard is who they are? There is no concrete answer for there are many that exist, but for this one, it is his self. He is a Wildcard merely by existing. Breaking standards, conformities, limits and boundries, his creed is the simple yet empowering verse in Phillipians 4:13 'I can do all things through Christ who gives me strength'
Relationships: If I can decide on what it to be, Maybe... - Relationship, Relationships..., idfk - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	The White Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I forgot to post this to ao3 but when I was re-reading this I decided to edit it. You can find the unedited version on FF.net which you can compare. So if you do, tell me which one you think is better. I think I made some mistakes so sorry about that.

**Lavenza speaking:** _The Tarot cards, also known as the Arcana, were said to be gifts from some higher power so that they may guide humanity throughout life. The_ ** _Minor Arcana_** _cards are used to reveal small changes and happenings in a person's life, whereas the_ ** _Major Arcana_** _are larger and more meaningful influences. They help those who are lost throughout their journey in life by giving them direction. Everyone embodies one of the Arcana, be it_ ** _The Star_** _, or_ ** _The King of Swords_** _, or_ ** _The Chariot_** _. However, once in a rare blue moon there are those who embody_ ** _The Fool_** _. My master once asked me,_ ** _“_** _Do you know why the fool is the most powerful card in the tarot?_ ** _”_** _and I responded that I did not know. He told me that “_ _Not because the person who draws it is a_ ** _fool_** _; they are a_ ** _fool_** _because they are a clean slate, and therefore can become anything._ _” Essentially they are nothing, yet can be everything. They are the dust beneath your feet and the Universe that surrounds you in which you are a speck of dust._

* * *

**'Igor' speaking:** This story is a work of fiction. Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.

???: I agree.

 **'Igor' speaking:** ...The contract has been sealed. The world is not as it should be. It’s filled with distortion, and “ruin” can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change… From time to time, they were referred to as Tricksters. You are the Trickster… Now is the time to rise against the abyss of distortion.

* * *

**Scene change**

**Japan, undisclosed location, train to Tokyo** (on a side note, where does Akira’s ‘crime’ happen? I’ve scoured every place but it just says that he was transferred to Tokyo. Nothing about his hometown. I can make something up but some info would be appreciated)

* * *

_J_ _aune Kurusu was not a happy man, he wasn’t angry however. No, he was mourning. His brother, Akira Kurusu had been shot by a man and had died of blood loss. The man had gotten off scot-free while he was here on probation from trying to defend the woman that his brother had died for. Jaune smiled a bitter smile, he was repaid with betrayal and lies. At least his friends saw him off from the station. Jaune was part of two teams back in his old school. He was a middle linebacker/running back in football and one of, if not_ **_the_ ** _best in his volleyball team. He was the school’s golden boy with expectations on him… unlike his brother. He sometimes envied his brother for living so feely._

Jaune was shaken from his thoughts and sleep when the bus announced that his stop was next. When the train reached his destination and told everyone that they were in Tokyo, Jaune walked out with everyone else, put on his sunglasses, plugged in his headphones to his phone and hit one of his playlists that read ✯American✯. Jaune was proficient in four languages. English, Spanish, French, and of course his native tongue, Japanese. Jaune sorrowfully chuckled when  See you again played. He would indeed see his brother one day. It just wouldn’t be for a long time. **(Or will it?)** Jaune was shaken out of his thoughts when a notification rang on his phone. He took out his phone to see a strange app with what looked to be an eye icon on his phone. Jaune just tapped it not remembering if he downloaded an app or not. At once all movement around him stopped. Jaune looked around in bewilderment. 

Had, had an app just stopped time? Jaune's vision went blurry for a while and when it cleared, he saw the whole world covered in green. Akin to viewing through a green filter, or as if someone tinted everything green. Instead of people there were a myriad of coffins. Then, his mind _blurred_ with images and colors, his mind not being able to make sense out of any of it except for a piece of the final image. 

A couple of smiles looking at him from above.

The vision faded as quickly as it had come. Voices and sounds of vehicles came back when the world suddenly went back into motion. Jaune, not wanting to deal with any more weird shit happening decided to just walk towards his destination. He was just curious at why his heart ached from seeing those smiles. Along the way, there was a person who was dressed mostly in white but had black sunglasses and some yellow-golden etchings on his shirt. He handed out some flyers, pamphlets, or even little books. He gave Jaune a booklet after stopping him, staring at him, and then ruffling through his little booklets. He gave it to him with a smile on his face and said

“God bless you brother, oh and remember, what seems like hell, might be a trial in disguise.”

A little put off by the person he quickened his pace somewhat to Yongen-Jaya. Sometime later Jaune ended up outside Sojiro Sakura’s residence. He rang the doorbell and waited for a while before starting to get bored. His attention was diverted to a delivery man that said that he was usually in his cafe at this time. _‘So after all this walking and waiting, he still isn’t here?’_. The man continued on to say that Leblanc was in the back alley which was everything he needed to know. Jaune walked before ending up in front of 

**Coffee & Curry**

**Leblanc**

_‘Not the weirdest combination I’ve had, I’ll give it a try someday’_. Jaune entered the store and took in the smell of curry and coffee. He noted that it seemed to blend quite well, also, there were a total of three people inside the restaurant. An elderly man and woman, and a middle-aged man doing a crossword puzzle. He took a seat and looked at the menu in front of him. As he scanned through the options the **‘Hell’s ground’** caught his eye. Probably a curry so hot it could be likened to the plains of Hell. Akira always did love spicy food…

Sojiro Sakura looked at Jaune from the corner of his eye. When he was told of the kid he was to the guardian of and his situation he felt some slight sympathy for him. The kid got handed the short end of the stick from life and fast. The kid’s brother dies, he gets put on probation for protecting someone, and he was expelled from his school without a second thought, and then _that_ happens. Shaking his head he saw the kid looking at one of his options with sadness in his eyes. Walking over to him he asked 

“What’ll it be kid?” his notepad out and ready. The situation Jaune was in reminded him so much of Futaba’s situation that he felt like he was in the past all over again.

“I’ll have Hell’s ground please,” he said softly.

“You sure kid?” he asked with skepticism in his voice “that thing has some bite to it.”

“Yeah,” he said looking beyond the menu and to the past “my brother always did like spicy food, might as well eat one for him.”

Sojiro internally winced at his words and just nodded. “Anything else?”

“The coldest drink you have for when I inevitably burn my tongue” he said with a chuckle.

“Alright then, wait 15 minutes, and don’t worry kid, this one’s on the house.”

Jaune just nodded his head at the chef in thanks.

While Sojiro was making the curry for Jaune to kill his tongue, the man himself was scrolling through pictures of him and his brother together. Jaune smiled as he found a picture of him and Akira in France on top of the Eiffel Tower. They were both dressed in suits and a top hat trying to impersonate Arsène Lupin. After reading the story about the great gentleman-thief Akira had begged their parents for a trip to where the events in the book took place. The next one had Akira dressed as Herlock Sholmes and the one after that vice versa. Going through all of his photos Jaune frowned slightly as he noticed a peculiarity. In at least half of them where he was off Japan or in a public place, there was always a person who had a red armband with two repeating letters from the English alphabet. Of course the armband wasn’t fully visible in every photo. He looked at consistent enough angles and determined what the armband spelled. His answer was confusing but the evidence pointed towards the armband spelling

**S.E.E.S.**

Jaune drew two conclusions from this.

1.He was being observed, followed, or whatever by this S.E.E.S. group was

2.Someone _else_ was following him and this S.E.E.S. was going after them

He didn't know why, but he rubbed his left shoulder and arm.

He looked up when a plate of curry was placed in front of him. The thing seemed to have a fucking _haze_ around it. If that didn’t show how hot the damn thing was, he didn’t know what would.

“Alright kid, Bon Appétit” Sojiro said

Jaune just took a spoonful and then bit down. Instantly, a rush of flavors rushed through his tongue. The most predominant one, however, was one that Jaune didn’t see coming.

Nostalgia.

A single tear fell from Jaune’s left eye. This was just like the time Akira tried to make his own spicy food but ended messing up so badly the food turned black. A sad chuckle escaped his lips.

“Too hot kid?” Sojiro asked after seeing the tear fall.

“No, it’s just...” Jaune struggled to find the words to explain the nostalgia he felt tasting the curry before him.

“Say no more kid, I got ya.” He said, understanding what the kid was trying to convey. He himself had tasted foods that brung up emotions, so he knew what it felt like when you took a bite and found yourself back in the past.

When Jaune finished eating Sojiro walked up to him and said

“Follow me, kid, I set up a bed for you to sleep in, I’ll drop by later to drop off some blankets for you.” He didn’t mention why he was here. He remembered how Futaba was after her mother died. Granted Jaune was older than Futaba when he saw a loved one die but that didn’t make the situation any less traumatic. It only made it marginally easier for him to process.

“Thank you,” Jaune said politely bowing his head. After all, it wouldn’t do to disrespect those who give you shelter.

Sojiro winced internally at seeing the kid so down and dead to the world. His parents had said that he was a bright, energetic, lively, and empathetic kid. The person in front of him was the opposite of what he was described as. The only bright thing about the kid that was left was his blond hair and even that seemed to be losing life.

“Alright, tomorrow we’re going to Shujin Academy to get situated with the place” Sojiro turned to face his charge “Good thing you have a school that can accept you with your given track record” he said trying to bring some life into the kid.

 _“False.”_ was the word rasped out with a voice that left Sojiro with a chill down his spine. Daring to turn around, he knew that he was treading on thin ice with this kid.

“I know kid, but not everyone else knows that your assault charges are false” Sojiro said looking straight into sapphires that seemed to _burn_ if he were to describe the kid’s eyes at the moment.

Jaune felt bad and internally chastised himself for losing control of his emotions so easily. However, the mention of the memory of his brother being dragged through the mud made his every cell cry out for vengeance, justice, revenge or whatever.

“I’m sorry for lashing out like that Sakura-san, please forgive me,” he said while bowing his head “I didn't mean to lose control like that.”

Sojiro was starting to get whiplash from the kid. First, he’s apathetic, then nostalgic, then angry, then apologetic? He internally sighed as he felt that this kid would need some help. “It’s alright kid, the wounds are still fresh, I understand, I'll be back in a while with your bedsheets.” with that he turned around and left.

Jaune looking around his new room decided a cleanup was an order. Doing everything that he could, he left his new living quarters as neat as possible and started scrolling through his photos while lying on his bed to see if he could identify any of those stalkers. Nothing was gained much, as he had expected since he didn’t figure that a group that was stalking him or a person that was stalking him would actively try to integrate themselves with him. There was one thing, however. In at least three-fifths of the photos that contained that S.E.E.S. group, there was a woman with vibrant red hair. She was the clearest one to see and identify. Where the others had clothing that blended in with their surroundings, she had on a skintight suit with various additions which, Jaune had to admit was quite alluring, and a white fur coat. Jaune could admit that she was aesthetically pleasing but, he wasn’t looking for a relationship right now. Not after, _that_. But for some reason, something within him... -for lack of a better term- reacted.

“Hey kid!” a voice shouted out bringing Jaune out of his thoughts “I got your bedsheets,” Sojiro said as he entered Jaune’s new living space. “Huh, not too shabby kid.” he remarked, being a _little_ impressed by the order Jaune managed to put the previously messy space into.

“Thank you, I didn’t know if you had any wipes, or if any products would damage some of your stuff here.” Jaune said.

“Nah, it’s fine kid” Sojiro replied while looking around “your stuff doesn’t seem to be here, think it’ll arrive tomorrow?” he asked the blond. A single nod was his reply. Sojiro just shook his head at the kid’s weird mannerisms.

An hour later Jaune went to sleep trying to forget any happenings, _definitely_ trying to forget the circumstances that led to his current situation, and _most certainly_ above all trying to forget **_that_**.

* * *

_Inside Jaune’s dream_

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to see… his head. No seriously, it was just his head floating in front of him like some sort of ghost.

“Hey!” it shouted “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah” he responded blandly while wondering what he must have accidentally inhaled to have a dream like this.

“Good,” his head said to himself “There isn’t much time but I need to tell you this, so listen closely and remember this, engrave it into your mind, brand it into your memories”

Jaune, being slightly unnerved by this dream just nodded his head and focused

“Okay, what was once real has become myth, what was once myth has become real, what were once tools for trivialities are now many weapons of untold danger, the line between man and gods has been erased, mere men can now rival gods, gods can now be reduced to less than mere men, bonds of the past are chains of the future, seek the child of death and her house of life, he who is gone has new life, your true journey starts when you believe a foolish one has ended” It said.

Jaune was flummoxed. This was a cryptic message yes, although he could not out why a dream was being so mysterious.

“FUCK!” the head cursed “It found me!”

Immediately Jaune realized that this was like the situation with the app. Something was not as it should be. Why was he, or rather, his head so worried in a dream?

“Here,” he said passing a floating blob of light to Jaune “don’t eat it until you are awake, understand?” he stressed out “you can not be allowed to absorb it until you have woken up”

Jaune becoming increasingly worried by his head’s behavior just nodded.

 **“I know not how you obtained the power to bend the world to your will,”** said a voice that paralyzed Jaune. The voice was filled with _power_. The sheer pressure of the power made Jaune feel like he was at the absolute bottom of the ocean. **“It matters not to me, you made the grave error of allowing me back with you, now knowing the threat you pose, I cannot allow him to live.”**

“OH NO YOU FUCKING DON’T” his head cried out “ ************ ” he shouted, something distorting Jaune’s hearing, not allowing him what his other had shouted. Static appeared in the air, giving Jaune a headache just by trying to look at it. The presence of whatever the static was, in reality, was a violation of the very world itself. It shouldn’t exist, yet existed thanks to ***** ***** ****** and ***** ********* ** *** ***********.

 **“I shan't underestimate you any loneger *********.”** the voice intoned. Out of nowhere a beam of light rushed towards Jaune at incomprehensible speeds. Somehow, his head and the static managed to get in between him and the beam of light and _block_ it. **(because praise the unbreakable plot armor)**

“WAKE UP” his head said as he gave him a headbutt turning everything distorted.

 **“NO!!!”** the voice raged **“I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!”**

“LEAVE” his head shouted at him “tell nobody of this dream Jaune, **nobody** ” 

Jaune just nodded his as the dream started to become distorted. Before he left, he heard a phrase that would unknowingly give him an edge on his _foolish_ journey.

“I won’t let you win, creation of Sophia!”

* * *

**Scene change**

**Unknown location**

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes and saw blue. He looked around and saw himself to be in some sort of prison. He looked down and saw himself in a prisoner’s outfit with a chain ball attached to his left foot. He heard the sound of something be rapped on the metal bars of his prison and a voice saying

“Wake up inmate!” a little girl in a blue officer suit said. Jaune looked at the two girls and wondered who the _fucking hell_ thought it was a good idea to have twin girls, who should be in middle school, be goddamn correction officers. He couldn't help but stumble a bit when he received an influx of images. A tall female, decked in a blue velvet outfit, warm golden eyes, a green citadel, her sitting next to him along two gates that he had his back to

_~~k̶̩̖̠̙̙͚̺̟͕̅͊̿͜ ̸̢̧̧̡̝̭̦̦̟̜͒͝ę̵̢̛̛͖̠͔̰͍̩̰̱̋̆̋̽̽̈̏̏̔́̚ ̶̛̛͔͓͍̩̦̖͎͎̼̙̦̝̉̎̉̋̏̀̔̿e̸̥̿͑̓͗̿̾̈̅͛̉̚͝͝͠ ̷̩͖̪̭͉͕̩̤̐͑̋̍̎̐̽͌̇̾͐͐̈́ṗ̵̦ ̶̨̨̰̦͍͉̺̖̘̭͛́͋̈́͒̇̔̒̄̿̾̕͝i̸̢̛̗̲̜̩͍͑̾̆̔͂̿͘͜ ̶̡̛̞͙̹͙̞̭̮̘̓͋̊̎͐̅̕n̷͈͎͇̣͓̕ ̶̨̩͉͙̣̟͍̺̮̠͍̜̞̃̊̈̈́̐͆̅̔̄̃͗̓̒͘͜g̴̢͕͍̩̦̊́͊͌̈͆͘͘͝͠ ̴̢̛̆  
̴̨̛̼͕͚͚̫̬̞͍̦̲̓̿̈́̃͋̄̿͝  
̸͉͍̹͎̹̦̤̳̙̻̒̾͒̽͋̚t̶̛̲̜̽̂̈́͐͐͛̿̃̽͂̆̏ ̸̹͔̣̜̻͉̤̑͊̀̑̂͊͘͜͝ḩ̴͉͙̜̘͇̣̙͖͆̊̂̔͋̽͑̾̃̇͝ ̵̡̡̢͉͎̙͕̖̪̦͇̥̺͇̈́̀̈́̔͆̀̚e̸̜̝̙̫͚̙͍̣̻͈̯͚͛̍̎̋̀̈́̈́̑͘ͅͅ ̴̟̫̞͓̭̯̥̲̼̣͆̇͋̓͋͗͒̆̊͜͠͠m̵͙̱̅̔̀̇́  
̵͕̘͎̭̰̗͉̟̪̠͙͍̠͎͈̇̑́͋͊͊  
̵̢̩̬̅̌͝c̵͕̪̯̭̣͕͚̮͙̐͑͆͒͛̈́̊̆ ̷̧̛̣͓͚̞̫̫̠͒̾͂̏̃͛l̵̢̟̩͙͓͉͔̗͍̐͗̍̂̈͋͜͝ͅ ̶̛̠̟̩͆̅̊̇͋̓̈́͊͝ǫ̵̥͉͉̘̖̖̫͍͓̦̙̞̗̎́̔͊͗͒̈̾͌̐̕̕̚͝͠ ̷̛̦̗͇̗̯̠̠̲̪̣̻̹̙͔̪̾̏̽͊̈͑̄̃͝͝ș̴̡͈̘̺̞̭̝̬̗̱̟̅ͅͅ ̴̡̛̳̘̻̳̹̖̲̬̭̫̹͓͉̠̊͂͒̋͌̓͐̊̄̉̽̈́͝e̵̹̩̺͝ ̶̢̡͉̯̳̺̘͎̭̱͚͙͌̅̑͒͛̚̚͝ͅď̸̺͎͘͝~~ _

(something in his mind that he couldn't make out whispered) and... then, the images stopped.

“Whose sassy lost child is this?” Jaune said quoting One Punch Man once he regained clarity. It was worth it though after the girl with her hair in buns blushed like a freaking tomato. When he heard some chuckling he looked beyond them to have his attention immediately drawn to that nose. A series of images flashed through his mind once more, this time, with one sentence that he whispered at the same time as the person in front of him too lowly for anyone to hear.

"Welcome, to my Velvet room"

_"Welcome, to my Velvet room"_

* * *

**Scene Change**

**Undisclosed location**

* * *

A pair of eyes looked at a photo on the computer in front of them. The info provided next to the photo had been partially alarming, but nothing too alarming in comparison to the things they went through in the past. As they went through the info one particular note captured their attention.

“So it’s begun,” a voice said softly. “well, I hope you succeed in the upcoming trials.” they said looking fondly at a photo from the past containing a group of teenagers including them. They focused on one figure, in particular, blue eyes stared back at them, forever frozen in time.

“Hey?” a voice said from behind them “Is it true?” the voice asked with some desperation “Is he really back?”

“According to this and what _he_ said,” the voice said with a slight tremble when saying he ”yes.” they finished with a hushed tone.

“We have to go after him!” the other voice said with some desperation.

“NO!” the other person in the room shouted “he isn’t himself yet, he’s still missing some pieces of himself” their hands clenching into fists “if we approach him now,” the voice turned small with their next words “we may lose him… forever.” memories of a smiling, laughing, and overall lively blond went flowing through their mind.

“You were thinking about him,” the voice asked now hushed “weren’t you? You know, out of all of us, _you_ were the one who was closest to him.”

This incensed the other person “IF I WAS CLOSE TO HIM, HE WOULDN’T BE GONE!” they shouted, with that, they walked out of the room hoping to quench their rage somehow. 

Looking at the picture and information on the computer the figure’s heart clenched. _He_ was here. He was so close, yet so far. The male in the picture had managed to capture the hearts of the women on their team, yet he didn’t accept their love, always managing to avoid the situation so that he never had to answer. They never knew why that was until the very end.

After all, it had been eleven years since they last saw him.

Eleven years since the dark hour had ceased to happen.

It had been eleven years since Jaune Kurusu collapsed Nyx and Tartarus sacrificing his life in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so CH 1 has been re-made and published. Also... AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP! ME! I don't know what I want the ship to be. As a fairly neutral shipper I ship practically anything, but have been recently going through an 'Akira x Sae' phase. Worry not, for it's over... I think. Chose any female from P5 and P3 excluding Sumire, for... reasons. The Original Kasumi WILL be in this fanfic for certain "reasons" if you can guess them. 
> 
> Also, I will be using parts of the Fate series; more specifically, Noble Phantasms. According to what I know (which admittedly isn't much) they're the core or key parts to the figure's legend/story/fable/epic/myth. According to what I also know, they have certain skills thanks to their whatever. 
> 
> For instance if Spider-Man were to be a Servant one of his skills would be, let's say 'Crafting:A' since, when he was still poor, he still managed to make some impressive gadgets, and when he had funding by Horizon and when he was rich he made some pretty badass stuff. (RIP Spider-Mobile, you never had a chance to TRULY shine) Or, for instance, he could have a sort-of 'Secret of pedigree' since he managed to keep a double life as both 'Peter Parker' and 'Spider-Man' with people only finding out through accident, following him, him unmasking himself, forceful unmasking and finding out through someone close to him.
> 
> So, with that said, brush up on your Bible knowledge folks. That being said, I will give you a free piece of knowledge of the first hero/not-really-persona to be summoned/used. Joshua, son of Nun. Read up on everything that you can about him and geuss his 'Ultimate Noble Phantasm' if you can. That was pretty much one of the main reasons I wanted to write this fanfic. The other being that there is SO MUCH WASTED POTENTIAL in P5 fanfics.


End file.
